Children of particular age groups may utilize cups of varying types and categories. Typically, children, such as toddlers, for example, may utilize child spill proof cups, which may additionally be referred to as anti-spill cups, “sippy cups” or no-spill cups, for example. Children that utilize these types of cups may carry a cup with them for long portions of the day and/or night, so as to have access to fluids at many hours of the day and/or night. For a variety of reasons, it may be desirable to provide covering and/or personalization of the cup, so as to provide protective functions and/or to encourage a child to carry the cup with them so that they may have access to fluids when they desire, and/or to add comfort to the feel of the cup, and/or to identify the cup as belonging to a particular child in situations where more than one child is present with a cup. Additionally, many children that carry and/or hold a cup during the day or night also may carry and/or hold a favorite toy or stuffed animal at the same time which may require both hands to be full. By combining the cup and the stuffed animal, or comfort toy, the child can more easily attend to both. Therefore, a need may exist for a device that addresses one or more of these concerns.